Not a fanfic, but a CHALLENGE! !
by jcfreak4ever
Summary: Click for SUPER details! :D


**Waddaya think? Anyone interested?!**

Fellow watchers, I have a proposition/challenge for anyone interested. Here's the summary of the challenge/fic idea I thought of:

Imagine that, shortly after the eps Lady Sings the News and the JTPHs, Jimmy goes missing for years on end due to a freak experiment, and at the same instant that happens, Evil Jimmy escapes the dark matter dimension he was locked in cuz of the experiment. Seeing how helpless she _seems _without Jimmy around(The fact that she and the rest of the group were searching for hours and hours without rest looking for him made Evil Jimmy think that), he immediately goes to initially hypnotize, then take advantage of her, physically, mentally, and _genetically...!_ What he transforms her into over the years Jimmy isn't around is nothing less than the image of pure evil: she has become very pale and her ponytail is drooping to the extreme, her clothes have become very ragged and threadbare, but still vaguely resemble her old capris and halter-top with the strap dangling to one side, and she has numerous cuts all over her, along with blood splattered on her or dripping from her wounds, and she is barefoot as well. And finally, she always has an evil look on her face and a blood-stained knife in her hand while she does the dastardly work Evil Jimmy tells her to do.

After several years pass by, around a few years over a decade, Jimmy finally reappears back in his hometown, several years older and now an adult, and it is an extremely far cry from its former glory, resembling more of a dusty, spooky ghost town rather than a thriving metropolis. There are wanted posters for Evil Jimmy tacked everywhere he looks, and everything appears long-forgotten and in shambles, all the plants having dried up and long since lost their foliage. The only animals around are scavengers, such as hawks, vultures, and coyotes, not to mention roaches and spiders, all searching the carnage for their next meal, and anything metal is extremely rusted and almost beyond recognition, including the remains he finds of his old lab and almost all of his inventions. The ones he can't find are his hovercar, his rocket, his gene-splicer, and Goddard.

After relentlessly tearing through town searching for any survivors, he comes upon a sinister-looking abandoned house, and that's where he finds what used to be Cindy, but is now an evil, genetically-altered being, looking very menacing standing in the doorway when she sees who has entered her and Evil Jimmy's realm. Utterly horrified by her appearance, Jimmy realizes he has to somehow return her to normal, then return Retroville back to its former glory, which will be no easy task...

**Devious details:**

A freak experiment caused Jimmy and his evil clone to accidentally swap places; EJ is back in the normal universe while Jimmy accidentally gets sent to the dark matter dimension, where there is absolutely NO light to see what's being done or where anyone's going... A strange chemical he created accidentally got spilled on him when he tripped on some loose cords, then he accidentally got sucked into his wormhole generator, inadvertently causing the swap.

No one notices his absence initially for most the first day he's gone, but a panicked call from his parents to the cops, who arrive at his place within minutes, immediately gets the kids' attention. The gang looks into it, and it gets them worried one by one, even Cindy after a while. All the while this is happening, EJ remains hidden but looks for any signs of weakness among them... The following day, a fervent search is started for the missing genius, and they keep it up for several hours on end, unaware EJ is tailing them the whole time. By then, even Carl isn't the most worried about him being gone, but Cindy is, however, who winds up in tears at the end of the second day he's missing.

Having snuck into the lab and stolen the hypno beam well beforehand, EJ sees this as an opportunity for revenge once Cindy's by herself in the park, sobbing profusely, for a few moments... He pops out and immediately hypnotizes her to do his every bidding, and it just goes downhill from there...

Just _please _let any entries to this challenge have a happy ending, regardless of how long it is... I do encourage you all to be creative with it, and just have fun! :D


End file.
